


I'll Have My Way with You

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't respect Ryan's wishes. Ryan gets him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have My Way with You

                  Ryan stalked after Michael, following as silently as he possibly could. There wouldn’t be any more victims tonight. No, there would be justice. It would be fair, he told himself, for this to happen.

                  _“Rye bread, don’t you love me?”_ The words floated through Ryan’s head, and he tried to push them away. He already knew this scene. He’d lived it once and relived it a thousand times more. There was no comfort, no new angle, nothing but bitterness and resentment for the man who created the memories.

                  _“Michael, of course I do. But_ _…_ _I don’t want this. I don’t want this for us.” Ryan had been perfectly clear that this wasn’t a sexual relationship. It was physical, sure, but there wasn’t going to be anything other than kissing and cuddling. He wouldn’t want more, and never thought about Michael in that way._

_“Rye bread, come on.” The nickname made Ryan’s heart melt a little, and for the briefest of moments his resolve melted. This_ was _Michael, after all. Michael wouldn’t hurt him, right? It took a moment, but he regained his composure._

_“Michael, I said no.”_

                  The memories flooded in, following Ryan as he tried to accomplish what he set out to do. His hand twitched around the rag in his pocket. All he had to do was knock Michael out, and then the fun could start, right? It would be fair, it would be easy, and most of all it would ease his soul. Wouldn’t it?

                  _A dark chuckle escaped the other man. Ryan couldn’t help being intimidated by the way a smile played over Michael’s face. “Ryan, you aren’t getting it. There isn’t really an answer to this question because I’m not really asking you anything. I’m telling you what I want.”_

_“Michael, please, be reasonable.” Ryan moved away, and Michael moved to close the gap immediately. He wasn’t going to let the older man get away from him._

_“I have been reasonable, Ryan. I’ve waited months for you. I’m not going to ask again, because I’m sick and tired of hearing you say no to me. If I can’t hear you say yes, I’ll just pretend I did.”_

                  He was getting closer to Michael now. It would be just a few steps, once Michael turned down the darkened street up ahead. A few steps, a quick grab, and then Ryan could make everything okay again. Or, at least, he hoped he could. He had tried to reason with himself that Michael paying for what was done _would_ be making everything okay again, in the cosmic sense, but he wasn’t sure.

                  _“Michael, please. You’re not like this. You don’t want to do this.” Ryan had been watching Michael’s eyes, trying to beg a little rationality out of the younger man. A soft “click” sound registered. For a moment, Ryan wasn’t sure what it was. However, the cool metal placed against his hand said everything._

_“Strip, Ryan. I want to see you strip.” Ryan hadn’t moved fast enough to please Michael. A swift cut was made against his wrist, and Ryan cried out in pain. “I will cut these clothes off of you, Ryan. Don’t fucking doubt me.”_

_Ryan shook as he lifted the shirt above his head. He wanted to run away. Logically, he knew he could probably get out and get help before Michael could really do any damage. However, Michael worked with him. They lived together, for fuck’s sake. Where would Ryan really go where Michael couldn’t hurt him? And would the guys at work even believe that this had happened?_

_Michael got more and more demanding as Ryan stripped down until he was naked and terrified before the younger man. Michael pinned Ryan down easily with a knee, keeping his full weight on the older man as he undressed._

_There were tears in Ryan’s eyes when Michael leaned down to bite him on the shoulder. “Michael please, you don’t have to do this.”_

_“But I fucking want to.” Michael growled the response from Ryan’s neck_.

                  Michael turned the corner up ahead. Now was Ryan’s chance. He sped up, lengthening his stride. Michael always listened to music on the walk home. At one point, Ryan would have worried about that. Now, however, he was grateful. Michael wouldn’t have a chance in hell of hearing him sneak up.

                  Ryan grabbed Michael around the waist and pressed the rag against his mouth and nose. It took a few seconds for Michael to stop struggling as hard, and a few more for him to go completely limp. Ryan slung an arm over his shoulder and walked with Michael., glad that no one was around. He could have passed Michael off as being incredibly drunk, but there would still be a witness.

                  He’d parked close to the house just for this night. Normally he parked further down the road because it was easier to get into and out of that spot. He tossed Michael’s limp body into the back seat, stuffing him into the car before climbing in.

                  All down the road, he could remember the touch. It felt like ghosts were running their fingers all over his body. He remembered the violent way Michael had thrust into him, the way it hurt and made him scream in pain. He remembered the bleeding and the way he felt like he was going to have to go to the ER because, for once, Michael gave no sort of thought to Ryan’s condition. Perhaps worst of all, though, he remembered the shame when Michael was done. It cut him deep to the bone and made him want to vomit.

                  He cut the engine as he parked in front of an old and abandoned building on the outskirts of town. No one came out here anymore; most of the stores moved closer to the city and just about every building in this area had been condemned. It would be perfect for Ryan’s purposes.

                  Ryan dragged Michael out of the car by the feet, unable to resist a wicked smirk when Michael’s head hit the floor of the car and then the ground. Maybe it would wake him up; maybe it would keep him out. Either way, Ryan didn’t care. He just wanted to take agency from Michael the same way it had been taken from him.

                  Michael started to stir as Ryan strung him up by the wrists. Michael was standing, but just barely. Ryan had hung Michael high enough that he really couldn’t get his footing. In fact, only the tips of his toes even brushed the ground.

                  Ryan advanced as Michael woke up. “What the fuck am I doing here?” Ryan’s hand collided with Michael’s cheek almost instantaneously, providing a loud and sickening smack.

                  “You aren’t gonna fucking talk. You’re just gonna hang tight, scream, and look pretty.”

                  “I’m not gonna do shit for you.” Ryan smacked him again, harder. He could see that the second one dazed Michael, and he smirked. He could see why Michael got off on this.

                  “You’re right. Your part in this is done. You’re just a passive actor now. You changed me, transformed me, and now I get to be in control.” The same click sounded in the silence; Michael’s switchblade. Ryan made quick work of his clothing, leaving it in tatters on the floor. Michael shivered from the cold, trying to squirm his way out of the chains.

                  Ryan reached out, slashing a shallow cut into Michael’s side. “Fuck you.” The words were bitter, but practiced. Ryan had been preparing for this moment for a long time. He made another cut, higher than the first. This one seemed to sting more than the first, based on Michael’s hiss.

                  “Fuck you for what you did to me.” He made a third cut when Michael laughed, taking a perverted joy in the way the laugh twisted into a moan of pain.

                  “I already did fuck you. Are you sure you don’t want it again?” Ryan stabbed the knife into Michael’s upper arm viciously. The howl of agony made him heady with joy. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was going to turn into Michael and inflict this on other innocent people. _No_ , he told himself. _This is only ever for Michael_.

                  He twisted he knife before pulling it out of Michael’s arm, watching the blood with fascination. He made a deeper cut in Michael’s side, looking at the way the skin fell away to expose the muscles. He had the overwhelming urge to reach into Michael, to play around with his insides. _That can wait_.

                  He walked around behind Michael, cutting his back. At first the cuts were random, quick, and shallow. As time went on, Ryan made them deeper and longer, alternating between quick strokes and agonizing gashes.

                  Michael was going limp, and Ryan realized it was his time to act. He circled back to the front, tilting Michael’s head up. “What’s the matter, love? Don’t you _want_ this?” He mimicked Michael’s voice as best he could, but he couldn’t hide the disgust.

                  Michael spit in his face. “Fuck you, you pathetic fuck. That’s all you ever were. You were a body to masturbate with. To be honest, it could have only been better if you had cried and begged a little more,”

                  Ryan’s face flushed with rage. It wasn’t his plan, but in moments he was hacking Michael’s body into bits. First, he cut off Michael’s dick. As Michael was howling, Ryan stuffed it down his throat, listening to the gurgling and gasping with satisfaction. “Choke on it, you fucking piece of shit.”

                  He sunk the knife deep into Michael’s belly, slicing it open to yank out the intestines. He didn’t care how much blood Michael was losing now. It was time for him to die.

                  Ryan tied the organ as tightly as he thought he could around Michael’s neck, laughing hysterically as he formed it into a bow. “Happy fucking birthday to me,” he said between bouts of laughter. He collapsed in the huge puddle of blood, unable to stop laughing. He was free. He was finally fucking free from the monster that haunted him ever since that day. Nothing could take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
